Ash, Quinn and Morgead go Missing
by Maddy1014
Summary: Ash calls Mare once a week for 4 months until one day he misses his call. Mare goes to daybreak to try and find him. There she meets Rashel and Jez who have lost their soulmates on the same mission Ash went on. The girls bond while trying to save their soulmates from Hunter. Will they all be reunited at last or will the girls be to late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

1 month after Ash leaves

Mare was home alone on a Monday night. Even if the house was full of people she would still be alone. She would always be alone until Ash came back.  
The phone rang interrupting her thoughts. It was Ash. She didn't know how she knew but she did. She ran across the room jumped over the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello" she answered hesitantly. "Mary-Lynnette? Oh Mare I didn't know if you were going to answer. I don't know if u want me to call or have no contact throughout the year but I wanted you to know I'm slaying dragon just like any knight for his Lady." Mary-Lynnette was speechless, tears sprang into her eyes. "Really?" She asked. "What have you done?" "Yes I'm changing for the better all because of you. I haven't feed off of any humans since I left and I help a little girl get out of trouble with some night worlders. I've join a circle called circle Daybreak. Its and organization that wants night worlders to live in piece with humans. Turns out there's an Apocalypse coming and now the circle is looking for wild powers."  
Ash went on and on about all the great things he was doing and Mary-Lynnette had never been so proud in her life. He concluded with, "If you don't believe me you can talk to Thierry he's the man in charge of Daybreak."  
Once she had told Ash she believed him she told him how proud she was "Ash I am so lucky to have a soulmate like you. I've decided I will be ready in 1 year." She heard him gasp, "Mare is it ok if I call you every week or maybe every week is to soon but call to update you on what good things I've been up to," he was nervous " because I can't go another 11 months without you" he concluded in a small voice. "I think once a week will be perfect." Mare said and was rewarded but the hope and happiness in his voice when he said, "Monday will now be my official favorite day!" "Mine as well!" The smiles in their voices could be heard by anyone.  
They reluctantly said good bye and signed off.  
Mary-Lynnette was much happier for the next 4 months. Every Monday Ash would call, not missing it ever, every time with good or better news until 4 months after that first one he didn't call...

5 Reviews for chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mare was getting really worried now. She has been waiting 2 weeks thinking its normal for someone to slip up and forget but deep down knew that's not why he hadn't called. Mare had a bad feeling in her stomach. She used the soulmate principle to try and find Ash with no luck. Thinking there is nothing else to do Mare flies to Vegas to look for him.

Mare gave the taxi guy the address Rowan had given her to Thierry's mansion. She was too worried about Ash to be nervous about meeting all these strangers until she came to the door. She knocked on the door hesitantly. She had called ahead to see if Ash was there and just ignoring her but they said that a few of the agents went on a mission and no one had heard from them since. Just then the door opened reviling a pretty girl with light hair and a tall man with his arms wrapped around her in protection.

"You must be Mare," She said, "Ash has told us so much about you. My name is Hannah and this is Thierry. Come inside while Nilsson takes your bags to your room. Is it alright if we put you in Ash's room for now."

Mare nodded, "Thanks," Mare said, "have you heard anything from Ash or the other agents?"

Thierry looked grave and said, "Why don't you come into the living room and I can explain exactly what happened."

Mare nodded and walked with the couple into a room that had to girls sitting on the couch looking sick. One had fire red hair with puffy silver blue eyes that and the other black hair and green puffy eyes. They had both been crying like she had. _They must be the other girls who had lost their soulmates on this mission_ she thought.

Hannah did the introductions and Mare found out the red haired girl was named Jez and her soulmate Morgead was missing. The black haired girl was named Rashel and her soulmate Quinn was missing. _Wow_ Mare thought, _I guess Quinn has changed as well._

Thierry explained to them that their soulmates were sent on a mission to find one of Hunter's very loyal and powerful men. That's why he had selected the best agents.

Mare took a moment to be proud of Ash that he was now one of Daybreaks best agents.

They were supposed to get back Monday morning 2 weeks ago. Thierry had said. The last report they sent him was the Sunday night before and they haven't hear anything ever since.

The first words out of Mare's mouth were, "when are we going to go look for them?"

Thierry hesitated but then Jez jumped in, "we have been waiting like you told us to for 2 weeks now and nothing has work. We are no closer to finding them then we were 2 weeks ago so whatever you're doing isn't working. Let us try." She was clearly very frustrated and had been for a while. Rashel and Mare were nodding with her agreeing.

Thierry sighed, "What do you have in mind?" he asked. Jez, Rashel and Mare said, "The soulmate principle," in unisons. That was their only hope.

"What do you mean by that?" Hannah asked.

"We are going to go to where they did on their mission and see if we can contact them telepathically through the soulmate principle," Jez said.

"What if you can't?" Thierry asked trying to find a flaw in their plan. "Then we are going to hunt down hunter because that is obviously who took them and get our soulmates back." Rashel replied. Obviously the two had come up with this plane before.

"Just you girls with no help. You're walking into a trap. You are great fighters but you'll never be able to defend all of Hunters guards, plus him, and get the guys out alive."

"What if we go to their mission place and try to contact them. If we can't then we search for Hunter until we get in contact with them. When we reach them we will call you for back up and we all go in to fight Hunter and his guards together." Mare suggested.

Everyone looked at Thierry wondering if they had found the solution after all.

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy I got 5. Hopefully this chapter is better and you want me to continue. Five more reviews for the next chapter that will be the one where they find the guys hint hint. So please 5 MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting this but I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES THE BRILLIANT L. J. SMITH DOES. **

Chapter 3

Hannah quietly whisper, "It sounds reasonable," to Thierry.

He nodded and turned to Mare, "Do you know how to fight?"

"I'm ok. Probably not as good as your agents but when I was younger I took karate, and ever since Ash left I have been taking kick boxing and sword handling classes."

Thierry looked impress and said, "get a good night sleep and you 3 can leave first thing in the morning. Don't forget I want an update twice a day and you do not go near Hunter until the back-up is there. If you do not follow these rules you will never be able to use the training room again."

Jez and Rashel paled at the last statement but nodded their agreement. Mare did as well.

The three girls talked for a little bit and Mare liked them immediately. They were all strong women who knew how to take care of themselves and would do anything to get their soulmates back.

The girls chatted for a while and Mare found out about Jez and Rashel's stories. They were both very close calls but it worked out in the end. Rashel and Jez filled Mare in on how well Ash was doing and she was so proud of him.

The girls agreed they would be out the door by 7:30 to go look for the guys. They would take Jez's black mustang because it was the fastest car. They all said good night and headed to bed.

Mare had a really difficult time falling asleep that night. All she could picture was Ash trapped, Ash tied up, Ash hurt and worst of all Ash dead. She was going to drive herself crazy with all this thinking so she got up to distract herself and started packing for the journey. She didn't know where they were going or how long they were staying so she brought a little of everything.

After she had finished packing she still didn't want to lie in bed and think of the horrible things that could have been done to Ash so she took a walk around the house. It was a huge house and very easy to get lost in especially at midnight. As she was turning a corner she bumped into something. She looked up into a pair of grey eyes and realized she bumped into someone. Along with his grey eyes he had light brown hair.

"Sorry," she stammered, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Neither was I," the boy replied. "I haven't seen you around here before you must be new."

Mare nodded that she was and he stuck out his hand and introduced himself as James. When she told James who she was his eyes widened and he said, "So this is the famous soumate that change the dreadful Ash Redfern into the loyal and hardworking man he is today."

Mare blushed as she said, "I didn't really do-" but James cut her off and said, "you have done more than anyone else could have or would have. All of us her have you to thank for what Ash has contributed to Circle Daybreak. You are truly an extraordinary girl. "

Mare blushed again and thanked him.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I could ask the same about you." She countered

He chuckled and said, "If you must know I just got off my guard duty and am now heading to bed."

"Oh," Mare said, "I just couldn't sleep so I decided to wander around."

He gave her a knowing look and said, "Thinking about Ash." I wasn't a question it was a statement. "I think I know someone who can help you fall asleep." Mare gave him a questioning look but he started walking away so she followed.

They got to a door and James walked in. Mare didn't know if she should wait outside or come in so she just hovered by the door.

Through the door Mare could see James hugging someone and figured it was his soulmate. Then he turned around and said, "Poppy this is Mare Ash's soulmate and Mare this is my soulmate Poppy."

Poppy smile and went up and hugged Mare. "It's a pleasure to finally met you." She said, "I have heard great thing about you from Ash. Actually all of us have. You're all he really talks about."

Mare blushed and thanked her. Then James stepped in and ask Poppy is she could make Mare a sleeping potion. She ran off and returned with a little bottle that she gave Mare. "Drink half of this before you go to sleep. You will wake up rested and refreshed but it will make you fall asleep instantly." She instructed Mare. Mare thanked them then left for Ash's room.

Before she fell asleep she put the now half empty bottle into her overnight bag just incase.

Poppy was right in the morning Mare felt refreshed and ready to go look for her annoying, but dearly missed soumate.

She met up with Rashel and Jez who looked a little tired but much better now that they were able to take the situation in their own hands. The three girls walk to Jez's car put their bags in the boot and headed off to look for their soulmates.

After they had been driving for what seemed like years they pulled up to the safe house the guys were using while they were on their mission. Mare got even more worried when she found their car parked in the drive way as if nothing was wrong.

Mare opened the door and the three girls walked in together. Just knowing the other girls were besdie her helped Mare deal with it all. As they walked in Mare almost broke down right there.

On the table were plates and coffee mugs, the TV was left on and the cars keys were on the floor. They were taken from the house unexpectedly. Each girl ran up stair to their soulmates room.

Mare instantly knew which room belonged to Ash. She walked in and was overwhelmed with his sent. It was faint but she could still smell it. His clothes were all over the floor and bed. The bathroom had his toiletries in it and the bed was unmade. She ran back into the hallway and the other girls had found the same thing in their rooms.

Rashel was the first one to calm down so she said, "the first thing we need to do is split up and look for clues. Anything that might tell us who took them and where they took them to." We nodded and split up.

Mare took the upstairs, Rashel took the basement and Jez took the main floor. After an hour of searching and still nothing Mare headed to the attic, Rashel covered the garage and Jez took outside.

Two minutes later Jez shrieked and we all ran to where she was.

There on the shed in ink so red it might have been blood was their clue.

TICK TOCK GOES THE CLOCK NOT MUCH TIME BEFORE IT STOPS.

On the ground there was a trail of red leading away from the house waiting to be followed.

**Hey guys I know I said the girls would find their soulmates in the next chapter but there was just no room to fit it in. I hope you enjoy this chapter and because it is so long I want 10 reviews for the next one. That will defiantly be the one where they find the guys promise. Please 10 REVIEWS! **


	4. Choose Chapter 4

**Disclaimer L. J. Smith owns the night world! **

**I need help!**

**I can't decide how I should write the next chapter so I am going to write the beginning of two different versions and in the reviews you tell me which one you like. **

**Thanks so much sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 4 (The first version)

The girls were in shock. The first one to recover was Jez and she was instantly on the phone with Thierry not wanting to waste a second. Thierry said his private jet was ready and people were already driving over. Everyone should be at the safe house in 2 hours.

The girls had to sit there and do nothing for two whole hours.

After 20 minutes of waiting Mare couldn't do it anymore. "Why don't we train?" she asked. Rashel and Jez were instantly up and retrieving things from their forgotten bags on the floor.

They came back with tons of very deadly looking weapons. Mare eagerly got up to retrieve her beloved beauties she had missed so much. She came down with a wooden dagger, a silver dagger, and an iron dagger.

Rashel and Jez gave her impressed looks and then started teaching. "The first thing you need to master," Rashel was saying when Mare sensed something behind her. She immediately turned and met Jez's stake with her wooden dagger.

"Is surprise attack." Rashel finished. Jez and Mare stopped fighting and she praised Mare for her skill.

For the rest of the 2 hours the girls trained and tried to get their minds off their soulmates until finally there were only 20 minutes left.

"I think we should eat something so that we don't pass-out trying to save them." Mare suggested. The girls agreed

Surprisingly when they open the cupboards each of them found their favorite food.  
The girl's eyes watered as they realized the guys kept their favorite food to remind them of their missed soulmates.  
Rashel and Mare ate while Jez decided to hunt because she would need all her strength to face Hunter.  
Mare and Rashel got up when they heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. James, Poppy, Delos, Keller, Galen, and Thierry jumped out of it and landed on the roof.  
Just as Jez was getting back the cars pulled up. Out of the car were Lupe, Thea, Blaise, Phil, Gillian, Maggie, Eric, and David (who had all been trained to fight). Thierry left Hannah with some protection to watch the mansion as a precaution.  
Everyone got ready and looked at Thierry but he just looked at the girls.  
The three girls took them all to the shed.

At the sight some gasped, some shrieked, some paled and some just looked more determined.

Chapter 4 (The second version)

The girls were in shock. The first one to recover was Jez and she was instantly on the phone with Thierry not wanting to waste a second. Thierry said his private jet was ready and people were already driving over. Everyone should be at the safe house in 2 hours.

The girls didn't have any time to waste. Mare hastily wrote down a note telling Thierry they were not abducted and they just couldn't wait for the other to show up.

Without think about it being a trap, Thierry's punishment or anything but saving their soulmates the girls ran following the red path.

They red path went deeper and deeper into the forest, the girls ran after it going deeper and deeper into the forest until they were completely lost from civilization.

Thierry arrived at the house with James, Poppy, Delos, Keller, and Galen. They had jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the roof.

As soon as he landed he instantly knew that the girls were not there.

Shortly after the cars pulled up and Lupe, Thea, Blaise, Phil, Gillian, Maggie, Eric, and David (who had all been trained to fight) stepped out of them. Thierry left Hannah with some protection to watch the mansion just in case.

He sent everyone around and inside the house to look for clues as to whether they had been taken or gone willingly.

In no time at all James shouted and everyone gathered around him.

"I found a note," he shouted, "This is what it says."

_Thierry please don't be mad but we couldn't wait. We know how to find our soulmates and we can feel that they need us. You would do the same thing if it were Hannah. Look outside on the shed to see where we went. _

_Sincerely Mare, Jez and Rashel_

Thierry's anger was getting higher and higher but he knew that the girls were right. He would do it for Hannah.

Everyone walked out to the shed and gasped. Thierry's anger was going through the roof because this was so clearly a trap. Now he was going to lose 6 fighters instead of 3.

**Please tell me which one you like better it would mean the world to me! Thank you! 3**


	5. Chapter 4 Complete!

**Disclaimer L. J. Smith owns the night world! **

**So sorry for the long wait I haven't had much time to write but I hope this chapter is worthy of your long wait.**

Chapter 4 

The girls were in shock. The first one to recover was Jez and she was instantly on the phone with Thierry not wanting to waste a second. Thierry said his private jet was ready and people were already driving over. Everyone should be at the safe house in 2 hours.

The girls had to sit there and do nothing for two whole hours.

After 20 minutes of waiting Mare couldn't do it anymore. "Why don't we train?" she asked. Rashel and Jez were instantly up and retrieving things from their forgotten bags on the floor.

They came back with tons of very deadly looking weapons. Mare eagerly got up to retrieve her beloved beauties she had missed so much. She came down with a wooden dagger, a silver dagger, and an iron dagger.

Rashel and Jez gave her impressed looks and then started teaching. "The first thing you need to master," Rashel was saying when Mare sensed something behind her. She immediately turned and met Jez's stake with her wooden dagger.

"Is surprise attack." Rashel finished. Jez and Mare stopped fighting and she praised Mare for her skill.

For the rest of the 2 hours the girls trained and tried to get their minds off their soulmates until finally there were only 20 minutes left.

"I think we should eat something so that we don't pass-out trying to save them." Mare suggested. The girls agreed

Surprisingly when they open the cupboards each of them found their favorite food.  
The girl's eyes watered as they realized the guys kept their favorite food to remind them of their missed soulmates.  
Rashel and Mare ate while Jez decided to hunt because she would need all her strength to face Hunter.  
Mare and Rashel got up when they heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. James, Poppy, Delos, Keller, Galen, and Thierry jumped out of it and landed on the roof.  
Just as Jez was getting back the cars pulled up. Out of the car were Lupe, Thea, Blaise, Phil, Gillian, Maggie, Eric, and David (who had all been trained to fight). Thierry left Hannah with some protection to watch the mansion as a precaution.  
Everyone got ready and looked at Thierry but he just looked at the girls.  
The three girls took them all to the shed.

At the sight some gasped, some shrieked, some paled and some just looked more determined.

After everyone had seen the message Thierry started assigning groups and made a plan.

"Rashel, Jez and Mare will go out and follow the trail like Hunter expects. James, Poppy, Galen and Keller are group 1 and will be taking the helicopter. Delos, Maggie, Blaise and Phil will be going on foot and are group 2. You will be walking 100 meters to the right of the girls and only interfere if they are in immediate danger." Group 1 got in the helicopter and group 2 walk to their destination.

"Group 3 will be the rest of you except Lupe and I. Group 3 you will be doing the same as group 2 but to the left of the girls. Lupe you and I will be following behind the girls. Everybody understand?" They all nodded and left for their assigned places.

The girls started to follow the dark red path when Thierry stopped them. "I know that you want your soulmates back but don't risk your lives today. If they are not dead yet Hunter is keeping them for a reason."

The girls nodded but weren't sure if they could compile.

After what seemed like a long walk the girls saw a building in the distance. Jez told Thierry telepathically that they were going closer and possibly into the building.

"Ok try to find your soulmate with the principle." Mare said.

All the girls tried but couldn't get anything. "Focus," Mare said, "try projecting your strongest emotions towards them and see if they reply." They agreed and tried again.

Mare and Rashel still had nothing. "Wait guys I have something," Jez said. "I'm getting… confusion." "Who cares what you're getting." Rashel said. "Where is it coming from?" she asked.

"It's really faint but it feels like it's coming from behind the building. I'll tell the other groups and we'll head back there." Jez said.

The girls quickly went around to the back of the building keeping eyes and ears open for a hint of danger and their soulmates. They heard grunts and shouts and headed towards them. The girls gasped when they saw the three boys fighting Hunter. Without thinking the immediately jumped into the fight to help their soulamtes thinking that the boys were trying to escape.

As soon as the girls were in sight the fighting stopped and the four boys turned to face them.

Hunter stepped in between the soulmates and said, "I was wondering when you three were going to show up but I'm afraid your too late. These boys no longer have a connection to you, at all. They are under my command and do exactly what I tell them."

The girls didn't believe that for a second. "Go on," Hunter said seeing the disbelief in their eyes, "see if they recognize you.

Hunter went to stand behind the boys and they turn around expecting him to introduce these three strange girls. When he paid them no attention the boys turn back around to the girls. "Quinn?" Rashel said hesitantly.

Quinn's brow scrunched up and he asked, "How do you know my name?" Rashel whimpered and moved closer to the other girls for support. Mare put her arm around her while Jez took her turn and asked, "Do you not recognize us?"

Morgead frowned and said to Jez, "Ya your J-Jane right?" Jez realizing Hunter had told the truth, growled and lunged at him. Rashel and Mare joined her but the three guys blocked them and the soulmates started fighting each other.

Mare was leaping at Ash with her stake in front of her while he blocked. "Wow. Hot and a fighter. Looks like we should get to know each other." He said suggestively winking at her. "Ugh." Mare said. "What the hell happened to you Ash? I thought you had changed"

Ash looked confused for a moment but before Mare could take advantage of his confusion and try to talk to him, Hunter yelled. "Code 4 boys you know what to do."

In absolutely no time at all a helicopter swung by dropped a ladder. The four boys jumped on it and were flying away. The girls raced after it uselessly while Hunter smirked and waved good bye.

**Please review it keeps me motivated and if you like the Hunger Games go check out my story called ****District 12 has a Dance****! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer anything you recognize I do not own L. J. Smith does. **

The girl stared at the sky where the helicopter had disappeared from sight until Thierry and Lupe came racing in with ripped clothes and fresh wounds.

"What happened?" he demanded "Did you find the boys?"

The look on their faces gave it away because more gently he repeated, "What happened?"

The girls stayed silent to shocked and depressed to talk until the whole group had arrived. Everyone gathered around them and the girls turned to face the group. "We found them," Mare said, "but they are lost to us."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Hunter did something to their brains to make the soulmate principle disappear."

Everyone gasped in horrific shock.

"No," said Thierry. "That is not possible. Tell us exactly what happened."

The girls explained what happened from when Jez sensed Morgead to when Thierry found them. "I'm sorry Thierry but that does sound like he broke the soulmate principle." Keller said.

"We can't be sure yet so let's go in the building and search for clues."

They all agreed and walked into the building. When they walked in there were a few werewolf guards and vampire workers that were taken care of easily enough.

They split back up into their groups with Lupe and Thierry joining the girls. The five of them walked into a room with lots of computers. They each logged onto one but there was a password required. Thierry called Thea and Blaise in to try and hack them.

After a few try's the girls got into the system and all of them started looking up for information. "G-guys I think I found something." Mare said voice trembling. Everyone came over to her computer and she open up three different files. One called Ash. R, one called J. Quinn, and the last called Morgead. B.

She showed everyone the files. They were identical except for the names

Ash R.

Day 1: Thrashing, fighting, cursing, and trying to escape.

Day 2: First time we tamper with his thoughts. He is confused and very quiet.

Day 3: Second time we tamper with his thoughts. Starts the act more like me. (Hunter)

Day 4: Wipes all thoughts of Mary-Lynnette from his brain. Acts a little lost and confused.

Day 5: Ask who Mary-Lynnette is and he hasn't a clue who I'm talking about. Wants to party and serve me just like the old Ash.

They go through the other boy's files which are the same except it takes Morgead an extra day to forget about Jez which makes sense because they have known each other their whole lives. The girls are in shock so Thierry prints out all the important papers and looks for clues as to where he might be going.

He comes across a guard so him and James torcher him into telling them where Hunter went. He tells them Hunter has a few secret houses. They are in Sonoma; California, Miami; Florida, Buffalo; New York, and Toronto; Ontario but he never uses the one in Buffalo.

They group leaves the building and heads back to the safe house.

"Ok group we are at the Sonoma house so Hunter may be in Miami, Buffalo, or Toronto. Should we split up or all search together for more support?" Thierry asks.

"Toronto is the farthest so that's the most likely one but Hunter might expect us to go there so we should check Miami out as well." Galen strategizes. They decide to send a few people to Buffalo as a precaution and the rest go to Miami then Toronto.

They leave the cars and everyone gets into the helicopters. Blaise, Thea, Phil, Eric and Lupe head to Buffalo while the rest go to Miami.

Everyone gets settled in a seat and drift off to sleep but Mare, Rashel and Jez have no luck. All they can picture are the faces of their soulmates when they tried to kill each other.

Eventually one of the witches on board come up to them and offers to make a sleeping medicine. They except and fall into a light sleep filled with nightmares of their soulmates and Hunter.

In what seems like minutes they are being shaken awake ready to search the first house.

When they arrive in Miami everyone is on guard expecting Hunter and the boys to jump out at any moment but nothing happens. They survey the whole house and find nothing. After hours of searching with still no sign of live activity Thierry decides that they should head to Toronto but leave a camera here to watch for anything unusual.

The group piles back into the helicopter and heads for Toronto hoping that this will be a quick final stop before heading home.

The flight is unusually short because it is Thierry driving so no one gets any sleep; just mentally prepare themselves for what lies ahead.

They arrive and repeat what they did in Miami with the same effect the places is unoccupied of Hunter and the boys but does have some guards. Thierry and James take a guard and again demand to know where Hunter and the boys were. The guard instantly gives in and reports that Hunter is giving his boys a tour of the city.

All three girls cringe at the way he said _his _boys.

"When will he be back?" James asked. "I-in a few hours." The guard replied. Thierry told the guard to make everyone evacuate the building.

Once that was done the team went inside to look for ways to reverse whatever Hunter had done to the soulmates. They searched the place for hours and came up with nothing except for documents that had the boy's names on them.

They didn't have time to read them because at that moment Jez heard a car pull up from outside. The all went upstairs and split up half went to hide and half went to greet them.

When Hunter saw the first half he said. "Well Thierry I hope you weren't going for the element of surprise because then you are really losing your touch." Ash laugh, Morgead snickered, and Quinn smiled.

Before Thierry could reply the girls stepped up and Rashel said, "No we are here to take back what is rightfully ours." Now it was Hunters turn to laugh while the boys looked confused. "Then I am afraid you are leaving empty handed because you own nothing here."

Behind Hunter and the guys they could see Delos, Keller, Galen, and James sneak up behind them. Hunter turned around ready to fight but Keller just threw something at him and all four of them fell to the ground.

Everyone looked at Keller shock written all over their faces accept for Galen who laughed at the reaction. All she said was Blaise and they all understood.

They tied them all up with wood, got back on the helicopter and headed home.

**Hope you enjoyed! 10 reviews for next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer night world belongs to L. J. Smith. **

When they arrived home the Buffalo group was already back. Thierry immediately assigned people to take Hunter to the dungeon, research cures for the boys and take them to the infirmary.

Everyone else went to wash and rest up. The girls started heading towards the infirmary with the boys but Thierry made them rest in their rooms for the night.

As soon as Mare woke up in the morning she woke up Jez and Rashel so they could all go down to the infirmary together, for support. They walk into the room and saw Thea there with some other witches injecting stuff into Ash.

Mare ran over saying "What are you putting in him?"

Thea turned around and started explain that Hunter had injected them with a dark magic potion to forget about us so they were trying to inject some light magic in them to reverse it or at least stop them from acting so violent.

Mare reluctantly agreed not really understand what they had said just knowing that it was supposed to help Ash. Once they were done with Ash they did the same thing to Quinn and Morgead. An hour later the witches left and the girls sat by their unconscious soulmates waiting for anything to happen. After a few hours of sitting in silence Mare stomach growled demanding that she feed it.

Sighing she got up and asked if the girls wanted to come along. They agreed and went upstairs to find something quick to eat. While they were eating Keller and Poppy came in for lunch as well.

"How are the guys doing?" Poppy asked hesitantly not wanting seem nosey. The girls sighed again and Jez said, "No change their still unresponsive." They sat in silence for a little longer until Poppy spoke again, "Have you tried to connecting with them through the soulmate bond since they've been back. Maybe try with contact because that usually makes it stronger."

"No we haven't tried that but we should. Thanks so much Poppy if this works I won't know how to repay you." Mare said quickly while the girls finished their lunch with new hope lit inside them. Poppy waved off the thanks and shoed them back to the infirmary.

Once the girls got to the room they hesitated to try it. What if it didn't work? What if it set them off into a violent spell? What if it did work and the boys really didn't want anything to do with them anymore?

The girls looked at each other and in an unspoken agreement all went to their soulmates bed side and reached for their hands. Before they made contact they hear a shouting coming from downstairs where a certain evil vampire was placed in the dungeons.

They girls jumped in surprise and raced down the stairs to demand Hunter tell them how to get their soulmates back to normal. They wanted to leave this opption as their last option in case of failure. If this really did fail they wouldn't know what to do. They would break down and give up because there is nothing stronger then the soulmate principle.

When they got to the dungeons Thierry and Lupe were already at the cell door talking to Hunter. "If you want out then you will tell me what you did to my best fighters." Thierry demanded in an icy voice none of them have ever heard him use.

In the same deathly tone that Thierry used the three girls said, "now," coming to stand right behind Thierry to look more threatening.

"Oh look who came to see me." Hunter said to the three girls. "I thought it was obvious but if you want me to spell it out for you I turned the boys back into what they were before. How they were living before Thierry and you three fed them all this fake soulmate junk. All I did was reminding them of who they use to be and guess what they seem to like it. Why wouldn't they before you three came along that is what they had chosen to do with their lives."

"That's a load of baloney and we all know it. All we want to know is how to get them back to how they were before you messed with their brains," Mare said.

"I don't know how to do that. Why would I want to reverse the amazing things I have created," he paused and gave them and evil grin, "even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." He said smugly.

The girls were furious and Thierry sent them back upstairs. A few moments later Thierry joined them and said he knocked Hunter out and some professionally train witches were going through his brain to see if he was telling the truth and if there was anything useful stored in there. Meanwhile the girls told Thierry what Poppy had suggested to them and he agreed that they should try that as soon as possible.

The girls headed back to the infirmary where their soulmates laid motionless. They all took a deep breath and leaned closer to their soulmates. At the same time they each grabbed a hand. Nothing happened. Mare leaned in closer to stroke Ash's blond hair off his forehead.

She started whispering, "Ash I know you're in there somewhere. You can't leave me all alone after we have just found each other. You promised we'd always be looking at the same sky but how is that supposed to happen when your ever changing eyes that melt my heart and soul are closed not only to the world but to me." Her voice was getting shaky and her vision was blurring but she continued.

"Come back to me you arrogant, over confident, cocky, stunning, sweet, sensitive, ticklish, funny, smart, caring, curious, crazy soulmate that I have loved since I laid eyes on. Come back my Ash." By this point they were forehead to forehead nose to nose and she almost missed the slight flutter of his eye lids as one of her tears fell onto it.

Somewhere in the distance she heard Jez scream that Morgead was awake but all Mare could focus on was the ever changing eyed, blond lying down under her.

"Mary-Lynnette," he mumbled so quietly she almost missed it.

"Yes Ash I'm here for you just wake up and come back to me. Come back to us."

His eyes finally opened and Mare threw her arms around him in happiness shouting "ASH". It took a while for Mare to realize that Ash's arms were not around her. In fact he laid as motionless as he had when he was unconscious. She untangled herself from him and saw that he was looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

She looked around at the other girls to find them all in the same predicament. Their soulmates might be awake and calm but there was still a problem.

The boys had no idea who their soulmate were.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay but I am losing inspiration for this story. I won't abandon it because I hate when people do that but please review and give me some inspiration and ideas that you want to happen in this story to help me update faster. Thanks hope you enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own the nightworld. **

**I would like to thank ****Nightworld fan ****for coming up with putting the boys POV's in!**

ASH POV

Ash woke up to the most beautiful voice calling his name. He kept hearing, "Come back. Don't leave me." He didn't know who this angelic voice belonged to but vowed to make it happy no matter what. The voice said to wake up so that's what Ash did. When his eyes painfully opened, someone threw themself at him. The person screamed his name and that's when he realized that this is the person whose angelic voice belongs to.

He was a little shocked and didn't know how to respond. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him but he knew this girl was different. It almost seemed like he cared for this girl deeply but, that was impossible. Right?

Before he got the chance to respond he felt a cold breeze from where the girl had now left him and was staring at him with disbelief and sorrow in her eyes. He instantly wanted to make that sorrow disappear and again was shocked at his thoughts. He didn't know who this girl was but he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

Once he looked around the room he saw some people who he did recognize and felt a little relieved. Ash acted all tough on the outside but he really did care for his brother Quinn. Well close enough to a brother anyways.

Past Quinn he saw Morgead lying on the same looking bed he and Quinn were. Morgead was staring at… Jez what was his cousin doing here? He briefly wondered if it was a family gathering but couldn't hear any yelling in the distance and banished the thought immediately. He tried to ask where he was but his throat immediately seized up meaning he needed blood. Desperately.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear the angelic voice yelling to get something from the fridge but his mind was shutting down and he was ready to leap at the green eyes. Before he knew it there was something pressed to his mouth and on reflex he started to swallow the fluid. As his mind came back to him he realized he was drinking blood, but it tasted like animals blood.

Once he had drunk enough he pulled away and realized it was that girl again that had handed him the blood. He wanted to say something to the girl, thank her, but just then all eyes turned towards the door. Ash, unwillingly, tore his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him and saw that everyone was looking towards Thierry. _Wow I must have done something really big if Thierry is here_, Ash thought.

Thierry asked everyone to leave the room but he did not want the girl to leave him. She must have felt the same way because she as well as Jez and green eyes were asking Thierry to let them stay in here. Thierry muttered that he had to check something first so the safety of everyone in the house was not at risk. This confused Ash. What was the danger? He did not want the girl out of his sight if there was danger, but to his dismay the angle left leaving him feeling cold and alone.

MORGEAD POV

Morgead was pissed off at Thierry for making Jez leave. He felt confused and had a feeling Jez knew all the answers. He didn't know how he knew that or even how he knew her name but he knew he wanted to be close to her, needed to be close to her almost as if she was the air in his world.

Thierry spoke cutting off his train of thought. "I know you boys must be confused but there is no need to worry my team and I will do everything in our power to get you back to your selves again but, we need you to work with us. Can you do that?"

All three of the boys nodded and Thierry handed Quinn and Morgead a packet of blood. Up until then he had not realized how thirsty he was and eagerly slurped up the dark blood. All that was, is, and probably will ever be on his mind was Jez.

"Now, do you boys want to ask me questions?" Thierry asked.

They all hesitated and at once said, "Who was that girl?" Thierry chuckled and said, "I think you boys will figure that out in no time on your own. Now let's get you all settled in your rooms." He walked out and the three boys followed him.

They went down several hallways and up a few flights of stairs until they stopped at a huge wooden door. "Quinn this will be your room. Ash and Morgead follow me and I will show you your two rooms." Thierry lead Morgead and Ash to their rooms where they went to relax." What the boys did not know was that their rooms were heavily watched by cameras to make sure they were 100% clear of Hunters evil magic.

QUINN POV

As soon as Thierry left Quinn felt compelled to the room next door. He had no idea why or what was causing this but he knew he had to get into that room soon. He couldn't help think of the striking green eyes and jet black hair that complemented her face perfectly. He knew this girl was strong, protective and caring to those she loves, and was hurt a long time ago. He knew he wanted to make her happy, have her forget her sad past and make her his. He knew all this and yet did not have a clue as to what her name was. This was frustrating and made him even more determined to figure it out.

Lost in thought he didn't even notice his hand until it almost made contact with the door. He snapped himself out of these thoughts and quickly walked into his room and shut the door firmly behind him.

Quinn was confused; he didn't have feelings like this, not since Dove anyways and yet he felt very strong emotions towards this girl he hardly even knew. He pushed these thoughts away and decided to find Ash and Morgead for some training practise.

He walked out of his room quickly past the confusing girl behind the torturous door and right into Ash's room to find him banging his head on the floor.

"Ummm I know your dumb and all but I thought even you knew not to bang your head against the floor, or at least do it against the wall" Quinn said snickering.

Ash POV

Ash glared at him and said "I can't do it against the wall or the girl will hear me". It took a ridiculous amount of time for him to decide if he wanted the angle girl to hear him or not. Ash thought that maybe if the girl could hear she would rush in and see if he was ok but instead pushed those thoughts aside and choose the floor and getting Quinn instead. He didn't know how he knew his girl was in there but he did. _Great,_ he thought _now I'm referring to her as my girl._ However, that thought actually caused him to smile.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ash asked finally remembering Quinn was there.

"I wanted to gather you and Morgead to go to the training room." Ash shrugged and they walked out to find Morgead.

Again the boys walked right into Morgead's room but surprisingly there was no Morgead. They walked out and could hear his voice coming from the door beside his. They listen and Ash could also hear his cousin Jez. Ash walked in not caring that his cousin would try to kill him later just wanting to see what was going on between them.

The boys walked in to find Morgead and Jez sitting on the floor talking. "Never in my life did I ever think that Morgead would be in a girl's room alone with a girl and just be sitting on the floor talking." Quinn started cracking up but the other two clearly didn't find it amusing because they were stocking them like a predator does their prey. Quinn and Ash ran out of the room with Jez and Morgead hot on their heels screaming insults like "we're going to get you so bad", and "come and fight me like a man Ashy".

They kept chasing them until they ended up in the training room. They all stopped at the door to find Keller and Galen making out between the punching bags. "GET A ROOM!" the four of them yelled, sending the guilty couple out of the room, red in the face.

"So… you guys want to train?" Quinn asked.

"Only, if I can use Ash as a punching bag." Jez replied.

Quinn and Morgead grinned evilly and said, "He's all yours," with Ash protesting in the background.

**Sorry it took so long next chapter will be up soon (hopefully). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favoured, and put this story on alerts it makes me so happy whenever you do that so keep it up!**

**Merry Christmas **

**Happy Holidays**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer L.J Smith owns the Nightworld Series. **

After hours of training, which was more like Morgead and Jez trying to kill Ash and Quinn, the four of them called it quits and headed upstairs. Jez and Morgead went into his room leaving Ash and Quinn alone.

MORGEAD POV

When Jez followed Morgead into his room he could not believe his eyes.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up," he said quickly.

He got under the shower to try and clear his mind. He had just had the best day in his life with the girl of his dreams. Jez was amazing. She was just like him. They fought together so naturally, they both hated Ash and Quinn, in a loving way of course, she loved to prank and claimed she was the master, it was like they had known each other all their lives.

After 15 minutes he declared himself cool and calm and got out of the shower.

When he walked back into his room he saw Jez on his bed with her fiery, red hair wet staining the front of her shirt and new clothes on. She must have washed up as well. She looked up when he walked in and those silvery blue eyes had a gleam of mischief in them.

Morgead grinned back and asked, "What prank are we pulling on Ash and Quinn?"

She motioned him over and he noticed there was a book in front of her.

"This has a ton of pranks we planned to use but never did." Jez said

"We planned to use?" He asked.

JEZ POV

"I've never met you before how could we have planned these." He said.

_Oh crap _"umm I meant me. So I think we should do the milk and shoes one." She said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Ok that sounds like a great idea. You get Ash and I've got Quinn covered." He replied.

"How'd you know I wanted Ash." She asked in a sarcastic tone but underneath was wondering if he was remembering any from the past.

"Lucky guest." He said to her disappointment.

They started putting their plan into action. Jez went to get the sour milk she had been saving and Morgead got some red food coloring. Jez got Blaise to mask the smell so it smelt like blood. They took out the blood from each of their mini refrigerators and put the sour milk in.

They smirked at each other and then went to get the guys shoes.

They found the shoes and dumped a honey enhanced mixture into their shoes so they would stick to their feet. Thierry demanded that they never ever, ever walk in with shoes on so they would be having a lot of fresh air shortly.

They finished up quickly and went back to Morgead's room. They sat on the bed again but this time Morgead put his arm around Jez, and Jez leaned her head in the crock of his neck. They sat there in silence just enjoying the others company.

After a while Jez started to shake. Morgead leaned forward to see her face with a worried look plastered on his face. He saw her eyes were watery and she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Jez what's wrong?"

"I miss this," was her only response.

"Miss what?" Morgead asked confused.

"This. Us pranking, just sitting here together. I was so scared when you were gone." She finally could not hold it in anymore and the tears flew freely down her face.

Morgead turned her so she was facing him. He didn't say anything just held her close.

"I haven't cried since my parents were murdered over a decade ago."

Morgead didn't have a response to this. He was confused, worried, and didn't know when things went wrong. He was perfectly happy sitting here with Jez and then she started crying. He was scared because he knew she didn't cry often. This was not a Jez he was used to and he didn't know how to react.

He just sat there with her trying to comfort her waiting until she was ready to talk to him.

He didn't have to wait long. He had a feeling Jez hated crying as much as he did. Once she stopped and gathered herself together she gave him an apologetic smile but didn't elaborate on what made her cry in the first place.

Morgead was confused but knew that when Jez wanted to tell him about it she would.

She got up off the bed and dragged Morgead into the TV room where some of the other Daybreaker's were watching a scary movie that wasn't really all that scary. The two sat down on a love seat and quietly watched the movie making fun of the poor attempts at scaring the audience.

Around the end of the movie group got startled when they saw Quinn and Ash sprint out the back door and promptly throw up the sour milk Jez and Morgead had replaced their blood with. They smirked at each other but put on an emotionless face when the two boys walked in slightly green in the face, cursing Jez and Morgead at the top of their lungs. The rest of the group laughing their heads off.

"Jez, Morgead we are going to kill you, once we get this disgusting taste out of our mouths," they said.

Morgead and Jez went outside while Ash and Quinn went into the kitchen knowing that they will follow them outside.

"The second part is falling into place," Jez said to Morgead. He grinned at her and they walked outside in perfect view of the kitchen.

Having nothing better to do Jez decided to climb a tree. As she was jumping up her shirt came up a little too high.

MORGEAD POV

Morgead gasped as he saw what was on Jez's lower back. _No it couldn't be he _thought. As her shirt when up it reviled her tattoo to Morgead. _I must have read wrong there is no way that it says what I think it says_. He snapped out of his thoughts when a wad of dirt hit him smack in the face.

He glared as Jez. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"I was trying to get your attention you looked very shock. What's wrong?" she looked worried now and he immediately decided he hated that look on her. Morgead blushed, which is something he does not do as he opened his mouth to answer, "What does the tattoo on your back say?"

Her eyes widened and that reaction confirmed his answer for him but didn't clear his confusion.

**Cliff-hanger even though it is probably obvious as to what is says.**

**I hope all the Morgead and Jez fans liked this. What do you think of the emotional Jez, yes or no? Ash/Mare and Quinn/Rashel fans don't worry they are coming up soon.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers please continue to review. More reviews = faster writing so review please and enjoy reading! **


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything you recognize it is all L. J. Smith! I am also going to take out all the POV's and just make it third person so it's less confusing. **

As much as Ash puts on the, _I don't care about anyone_ front he really did enjoy training with his cousin and his friends. He cares about his family because, well because they were his family and he was required to love them. He was not however, required to love that girl and yet he had a feeling he did. What? No! He didn't love her; he was just confused at the moment.

He did not know why he was confused, when it started, how he even knew her, who she was, or anything; all he knew was that he had very strong, passionate feelings for this mysterious girl and he was scared out of his mind.

_I need to get out of here, _Ash thought. He left the mansion heading down town to find some vermin to feed off of because that animal blood was hardly satisfying. He had an almost guilty feeling in his chest but pushed it away immediately. Ash didn't bother taking a car of anything just ran to town to clear his head form this girl.

Once he got there he searched for a good place to take his prey. Satisfied with an alley behind a mall he went into the mall to find his dinner. He headed straight to the feminine stores because he knew his easiest prey would be a young love struck girl, but that guilty feeling came back in his chest and the girls face flashed in his head. Ash sped up his hunting thinking he would truly go crazy if he didn't feed soon. He easily spotted a short ginger and not before long they were headed to the alley.

Rashel, Jez and Mare all headed out to the mall on Hannah's orders to 'get away from it all,' as she claimed. They were trying to have a good time just shopping and hanging out acting normal when Mary Lynnette sensed Ash was near. She quickly did a scan of the mall and sure enough she saw Ash leading a red head through the mall.

Mare quickly pointed it out to Jez and Rashel and in less than a minute they were following him.

"What do you think he's doing?" Mare asked in a scared tone.

"He is just going to feed off her nothing else." Jez said to try and reassure the burnet that Ash was not going back to his play boy ways.

Mare relaxed slightly but was still upset and worried about what Ash would do to the innocent girl. They continued to follow him until he led the girl to an alley. Rashel had a disgusted look on her face that she was trying to hide for her friend's sake. Jez however, did not look too concerned considering she used to do this on a daily basis. The girl heard a scream and Mare threw open the door to find Ash at the girls throat Jez and Rashel trying to pull her back before she got herself killed, both familiar with difficulty and danger when a feeding is interrupted.

"Ash stop it!" Mare yelled.

Ash froze and practically threw the girl on the ground with horror and confusion etched on his face. Ash looked at the girls and then sprinted off into the forest with in the blink of an eye.

The girls stood there a little confused about what just happened until the girl on the floor started to stir. Jez quickly whipped her memory and the girls headed home.

Once they arrived home Mare went searching for Ash and found him in the training room. She didn't know whether or not she should enter but didn't have to make the decision herself for Ash called, "I know you're there."

"How did you know I was here?" she asked hope seeping through her voice.

Ash stopped kicking the dummy and quietly responded, "I don't know. I just knew."

They were quiet for a while after that each lost in their own deep thoughts.

Eventually Mare asked, "Do you mind if I train with you?"

Ash looked up surprised at her question but nodded in response. Mare stepped into the room a little unsure but tried to stay confident.

"I haven't really had much training here. I only got here a week or so before we brought you back. I have taken kick boxing lessons and such with a human trainer but that's about it." Mare said suddenly self-conscious that Ash would laugh at her because she was a weak human. Not that she believed humans to be weak but compared to a vampire they were.

Ash was surprised that she was talking to him so normally when it seemed like she was disgusted with him this afternoon. When he had heard her scream he immediately was pulled out of his feed, something that does not happen often if at all. On top of that he didn't pounce on her in his frenzy state, no matter how amazing she smelt. Right now he almost felt relieved that she was talking to him and didn't seem to be overly upset. Than he was confused again for thinking such things. He really was confused a lot these days.

He saw a blush rise to her face from her embarrassment of her mini rant and felt his heart melt in his chest. He cleared his throat and motioned her over to the punching bag.

"Show me what you got," he said with a smirk trying to gain some of his confidence back in front of this beauty.

She smirked back at him and immediately began ripping into the punching bag. Ash was shocked. He did not expect her to be this good. After a few moments she had stopped to see Ash's jaw on the floor. She tried to hide her smirk but failed. He quickly recomposed himself and said, "how about a live partner?"

She smiled and responded with, "Bring it on."

The two teenagers went at it for a while until Ash lost his footing and tripped. She put a little too much pressure behind her punch and went down with him. They were both blushing furiously but neither moved.

Ash cleared his throat and said, "I guess this is as good a time as any to ask your name?" She smiled a sad smile because he really didn't remember her and replied, "Mary Lynnette." Ash's smile vanished instantly. Hey, don't I _know _you? He thought, but he didn't that was the thing. He had never met her before but she felt like he should.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he got up and pulled her up with him. For some reason he was dizzy and his body tingled everywhere he touched her. _Mary Lynnette. Mary Lynnette _he thought _what perfect name for such a perfect girl. WHAT AM I SAYING I DON'T KNOW HER! _ Ash quickly put more space between them trying to gain control of his brain again.

"Do you want to keep training?" Mary Lynnette asked. This again shocked Ash because normal vampires couldn't keep up with his intense training and a measly human was. He would so have to rub this in Quinn's face later. Ash simply nodded and they continued their training. After a while things became less awkward and they finally agreed to stop before they passed out.

"What do they called you, anyways?" he asked as they were heading out. "Mary? Marylin? M'lin? M.L?" Mary Lynnette stopped in her tracks and whispered "They called me Mary-Lynnette. That do speak of me." She stared at Ash hoping that something would click and he would remember her. He stopped as well and replied "How about M'lin the cursed?"

Mare's eyes were watering remembering the last time they had this conversation so long ago in her front yard in Briar Creek. Ash's eyes went wide as an image of a front yard and cozy home flashed in front of his eyes. He also saw a younger, less stressed, but just as beautiful looking Mary Lynnette standing in front of him.

"Who are _you_?" he said exactly how he had said it all those months ago.

**I am so sorry for the wait and want to thank everyone for reviewing especially **

**A cat in black,**

**Jasmine -.-Momo -Chan,**

**Totalbooknerd13**

**And Eve, as well as all the guests. **

**The reviews, favorites, and alerts really do give me motivation and I will try to post more often because I hate waiting as well. Thanks read, review, and enjoy. **

**P.s don't worry I haven't forgotten about the tattoo its coming soon.**

**Also I was thinking of changing the title. Thoughts and suggestions are welcomed and appriciated!**


End file.
